


队狼狗血设定之警匪

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [12]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207
Summary: 介绍一下故事的大背景，不然容易看不懂…………老狼是个刚入职不久的警察，负责调查一伙被黑社会控制的少年盗车团伙。跟里面的小头目，也就是小队有了交集。后来案件破获，小队因不满14岁便被送到了类似福利院那种地方。但是因为遭到虐待就自己跑了出来，找到了老狼，于是老狼决定就留下他养着，自己的身份亦父亦兄。结果步入青春期的小队性觉醒的对象居然是老狼，这下可完犊操了，狗血的来了，就不细述了。反正就是小队想老狼，老狼不接受，小队负气离家老狼又担心不舍。后来，把人找回来，老狼也没多说什么，俩人就还正常过日子。小队也转性决定好好学习考大学什么的，表面上一切都很平静。但是因为之前控制小队的那个犯罪集团并不打算放弃小队这个脑子好手段多心思重的好苗子，加上老狼一直在调查警队内部涉黑的案子。所以对方利用两人情感上的纠葛陷害小队杀人，但是老狼第一时间赶到案发现场，替小队抹除了证据并顶替了杀人罪。对方用了一石二鸟的方式，既迫使小队就范重新入伙，也做掉了手中掌握了一定证据的老狼。最后，老狼因执法过当致人死亡判了十几年，小队为了保住老狼在监狱里能够活命，答应去帮BOSS开辟新的犯罪版图。同时，小队知道如果他真的彻底黑下去，哪怕是为了老狼，等到老狼以后出来再见到他也不会原谅他。所以，他联系了老狼当时调查的那个腐败案的上司，去做双面间谍，收集证据好一举击溃。这个片段肉渣就是老狼出狱以后继续调查当年没有完成的案子以及自己被陷害的幕后黑手，小队这个时候已经成为包装精美的成功人士。但是，老狼知道他不干净，只是不知道他黑到什么地步。老狼调查的过程中不小心被人抓住正准备灭口，被小队的人救了出来。因为知道小队对这个老男人有歪心思，就扒光了灌了药绑起来送到了小队家…………emmmmmm………………整个故事的结局嘛………………真的要听下去吗？？？？那再就往下拉一拉………………结局，最后老狼被人给碎了，尸体都没了，只给小队留了一件满是血的夹克。小队和警方合力剿灭了犯罪集团之后，中年抑郁而终，下葬的时候身上盖着那件带血的夹克。





	队狼狗血设定之警匪

双眼被布蒙着，Logan失去了对外界最直接的感知渠道。他不知道现在究竟是白天还是夜晚，不清楚时间流逝的快慢。他双手被绑缚在椅背后，两脚打开分别固定在椅腿上。

其实自己会被逮着捆起来这种事情，他心里清楚早晚会来。就凭他死死咬住不放，一直以来坚持调查的事就足够幕后的人把他抓起来灌上水泥拿去填海。

只是……

全身都能感觉出空气中最细微的变化，每一次气息的流动都会使他身上的汗毛倒竖。他不知道绑了他的人是出于什么样的目的，可能是威胁也可能是羞辱，他都得说，目的已经达到了。全身赤裸双腿分开被人禁锢在靠椅上这个事实，让Logan只想找个坑儿把自己埋起来之前先干死始作俑者。

“噼啪”干柴在烈火中燃爆的炸裂声突兀地在寂静的房间里响起。Logan顿时浑身一激灵，带动着椅子差点儿栽倒向一边。

已经是严冬十二月的季节，起先他觉得自己被剥光扔在这儿的意义是对方想冻死自己。但是待了好一会儿，他也没有感到丝毫的寒冷。原来是因为屋子里有明火……

他记得很多很多年前，那时的自己还是个相信公理正义的小警察，和他坐在一起的也不过是个十几岁的孩子。那次他们都说了什么，现在Logan已经大半都忘记了。只依稀能想起他们说到了对于当时的他们来说非常遥远的未来，说到了关于家之类的，糅合了青年的傻气和少年的幼稚。要有大大的壁炉，圣诞节的时候要在燃烧的炉火旁拆堆得老高的礼物。那时候他的薪水别说买下，就连租一间带壁炉的房子都如同做梦。后来怎样，他忘了，都忘了。

一阵不寻常的热浪涌上身体，将Logan飘远的思绪硬拽了回来。不安的扭了扭身体，挫败的发现自己光靠意志压不下那些本就因为看不见而被放大的感官突然变得更加敏感的事实。

“妈的！”Logan咒骂着，这是他恢复意识后发出的第一声。他不断的挣扎着，手脚使力企图挣脱这诡异的束缚。疼痛从手腕和脚腕处源源不断的传来，火辣辣的，可能是已经擦破了皮。Logan并不在乎，这点儿疼比起将要面对的变态遭遇根本算不了什么。

Logan只顾一味地想要摆脱窘境，没有注意到真正的“危险”正在向他靠近。等他直觉自己身边有人时，对方的手已经按住了椅背后那被自己折腾得已经见血的手腕。Logan想要去攻击，除了带动椅子又从原地挪开了一点儿外，根本没有实质效果。哪怕压住那个变态的脚也好啊，再一次痛恨自己失去视物力的Logan无比糟心的想。

那双手沿着Logan的手臂一路向上，动作轻而缓慢，像是在对待那些需要小心轻放的贵重物品。Logan自认受得了拳打脚踢甚至是严刑拷打，但是这种近于爱抚的动作让鲜与人有亲密接触的Logan格外难捱。低于自己体温的大手在颈间来回抚摸，手掌和指关节处有粗茧，这是一双来自常年使用武器的男人的手。不细腻的触感却有着对待至爱的温柔蜜意，若有似无的引诱着Logan因药物而苦苦压抑的欲望。

Logan觉得自己要化了，被身体里那越烧越旺的火烧得连骨头渣儿都不剩。而那双称不上温暖的手既不打算拯救自己也不打算彻底将自己杀掉，就那么不上不下的吊着他，任由他因触碰而浑身颤抖。从脖颈向前一路探向乳头，掐起来放在指腹中来回揉捏。Logan从不知道乳头上那些细小的末梢神经能有那么大的感知力，那双手对它们做的每一个动作都清楚的传给大脑再瞬间将刺激反射回暴露在空气中的阴茎。是的，他被人捏两下乳头就他妈的硬了，毫无节操得一边流水一边向敌人点头。

乳尖在不断的被人用指尖拨弹下，早已挺起成两颗滚圆的肉果。对方似乎非常热衷于戏弄这两个脆弱敏感的小东西，一直重复着弄硬再用指尖压回成柔软。Logan仰起头大口大口的喘息着，他试图以这样频繁呼吸的方式来抵消药力以及对方在自己身上带来的效果。

后仰的头碰到了对方的身体，那人就站在自己的身后。Logan将脸侧了过去，还穿着衣服，面料质感细腻柔滑，可能是高档西装。提鼻子闻了闻，一股好闻的味道充斥鼻腔。Logan对古龙水之类的东西根本没有研究，他只觉得一开始甜甜的让人很开心想多闻两下，但是再仔细闻会感觉到气息里更多的是让人安心的沉稳中带着不容拒绝的霸道香气。他的脑子被这样的味道搞得有些晕眩，和药物带来的病态迷幻不同。对于这个味道，他有一种熟悉感，再感知一下那双手……

“放开我。”Logan深呼吸一口气，努力让自己的语气冷淡且镇定。

对方没有回应，只是手里的动作更轻了。与其说之前的是撩拨，那现在，就是试探。试探Logan的情绪和接下来会有的反应。

“我不想再说第二次，Scott。”Logan的语气加重，并用力的扭动了一下身子。

“你老了，居然这么久才发现是我。以前去逮我偷车的厉害劲儿呢。”轻不可闻的一笑，Logan听不出那里究竟是怀念多些还是嘲讽多些。

“你把我弄来的？”Logan不断告诫自己要冷静，至少把这破事儿到底怎么发生的先弄清楚。

Scott带着灼热湿气的呼吸突然袭近耳畔，吹进耳道里一阵阵湿痒让Logan忍不住偏头磨蹭。却因为这样的的动作，将自己的耳朵送到了对方嘴边。Scott的脑中闪过那一口整齐的银牙，又想象着现在耳朵上那微微的刺痛是被那两排牙齿怎样的来回碾磨蹂躏，嘴唇又是怎样并着舌头一起舔上那些微红的牙印，将耳垂卷进口中吸吮。

“唔嗯……Scott！”Logan压住了呻吟，厉声喝止着Scott的动作。

“Logan，你在抗拒些什么呢？”Scott用手托着Logan的下巴，手上的力道不轻，强迫着Logan仰头与他隔着一层黑布对峙。“我对你存了什么心思，难道你不是早就心知肚明？”说罢，用下体顶了顶Logan裸露的肩膀。

“Scott……别让事情变得更复杂了，行吗？”Logan的语气中，似有放弃的妥协。

“是你让这一切变得复杂起来的，Logan。”Scott俯身下去，用鼻尖贴着Logan的脸颊来回蹭着。Logan想要躲避这过于亲昵的感觉，却被扣紧了下巴无法动作。“要是当初我贴着你的后背射出人生第一道精液的时候你就推开我。或者是在你选择无视我之后，任由我在外面自生自灭。我早就被人一枪打死在哪个暗巷里喂野狗了，你今天也不会像个人型自慰器一样被绑在这儿等着被人操。这么想想，你是不是特别后悔从一开始救了我还白养着我那么多年？”

Scott的声音里有着无机质的冰凉，听得Logan通体一阵阵的生寒颤抖。

“你他妈的少放屁！”Logan那本就因为被下药而不很清醒的大脑这下真的彻底被气昏头了。他拼命的挣扎，仿佛是想立刻挣开绑缚去揍那个活到三十几居然变成个白眼狼的混蛋。昏涨涨的脑子里反反复复的只有那句“是不是特别后悔一开始救了我”，双眼居然因为这句话而酸涩发疼。“我他妈的要是后悔，会为了你去坐这十年牢？！你心被狗吃了？！你这么说对得起我吗！”

Scott一口咬上Logan还想怒吼些什么的嘴，用着泄愤一样的力气去啃噬。Logan也毫不示弱地咬回去，两人的口舌间弥漫开一股淡淡的血腥气。Scott用手指捏住Logan的脸颊，使他再也不能合拢牙齿。“我的心早就让狼吃了！可你他妈的给我听好了，我就算对不起谁都对得起你！”Scott说完，便将舌头探进了Logan的口中。

像这样去亲吻Logan，他究竟想了多少年？Scott根本懒得去算了。他只记得在那些俩人穷得只能挤在一张单人床上睡的日子里，他是多么的渴望Logan能够转回身抱住那个明知是畸恋却沉溺欲望中纠结的自己给予回应。每每得到的却是发泄后，自己因汗水挥发而湿冷的额头抵在Logan僵直的后背上的一夜无眠。

尽管这颇有强迫意味在的亲吻和Scott理想中与Logan第一次唇齿交融的感觉相差很远，但是Logan因试图推拒而不得不随他一起纠缠起舞的舌尖还是让Scott尝到了久违的心悸。对于初次造访的禁区，Scott强硬的动作里还是带着朝圣般的虔诚，小心翼翼的将自己多年的夙愿以他认为不那么惊心的方式宣泄着。天知道他已经用尽全身的力气在克制自己，不要将那些毁掉彼此的念头付诸行动。

那些混了两人的唾液沿着Logan的嘴角划过，又被Scott舔回进Logan的口里。Logan的喉咙里发出含糊的咕嘟声，听上去就像垂死的人带着不甘声声叹息着。

一些零碎的记忆随着口腔中一次次的舔弄被翻上来，都是些凑不成篇章的稀散画面。被黑社会控制的少年盗车团伙里面的贼头儿跟踪自己准备在背后暗算，深秋里衣着单薄蜷缩在台阶上顶着大雨等自己回家的瘦弱少年倔强的不肯回收容所，不服管教总逃课去街机房玩闹的问题儿边躲自己的拳头边喊学校有多无聊，瞪着眼恨不得扑上来咬死自己却扭头跑掉的小兽任由自己如何呼唤也不肯回家，不知道怎么就转性开始用功念书的天才同时拿到几所重点名校的入取通知书向自己炫耀。再之后就没有了，Logan想努力地再想起些什么，却再也没有了。就像从某天开始脱轨的生活，回忆也因为不堪而不想被留存。

再仔细咀嚼一番Scott的控诉，原来他是这样恨着自己的，Logan想。

“恨？”原来，Logan意识飘忽游离间竟把脑子里的想法低喃了出来。Scott此时已来在Logan的身前，他单膝跪在Logan分开的两腿间，抬头盯视着Logan。“那我还是让你亲眼看看我是怎么样恨你的吧，Daddy。”说完，也不顾Logan因听到那句“Daddy”而突然疯了一样的挣扎，伸手将一直蒙在Logan眼睛上的黑布扯了下来。


End file.
